The Legend of the Two Brothers
by bououou
Summary: (COMPLETE) Set around 1890 something what would happen if two brother get sister wands? The action happens at Hogwarts, but their is no Harry Potter here sorry! PLease Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blablabla, I don't have the rights on the Harry Potter world and all that stuff. It's only for fun.

**The Legend of the Two Brothers**

Chapter One

_20 August 1896,_

My name is Polynice I'm the oldest son of a family of four. We are four wizards in a muggle-only family tree. Our parents are rich aristocratic literature teacher. My twin brother is named Eteocle. I was born a few minutes before him. I have two young sisters. One is named Iseult and the other one Juliette. I just hope they won't die for the men they love. Eteocle and I are entering our sixth year at Hogwarts in September and my sister their fourth. My mother wanted me to start that journal so she can knows what happens during our school year. Also because, she thinks, it will help me get my frustration out. You see, me and my brother always been the best of friends. But last year we met a girl. A girl named Dawn.

_30 August 1891,_

Two small wizards were walking towards Ollivander's wand shop. Twins. They were both rather small, had brown hair and a few freckles on their nose. They entered the store looking frightened. Their, stood a 20 something handsome looking man waxing some wands, who the twins guest to be Ollivander himself.

''Hi, we are here to buy our wands.'' said Polynice really shyly.

''Of course you are. Very well. What's your name?'' Asked Ollivander.

''Polynice and Eteocle Rutherford sir.''

''We will start with you.'' He said before starting to take his measure. ''Your muggle born aren't you?'' He turned around and started to look at the shelves. ''Never let other wizards step on your foot because of that. Always stay strong.''

After Polynice had tried over one hundred wands unsuccessfully, Ollivander stepped back, took a good look at the two brothers and said: ''well, you two are hard clients, but you're giving me an idea. Recently, I did two wands. Each containing a half of the same unicorn hair. Those two wands are inseparable. I tried to put them on two different shelves, but each time they ended up one next to the other. I don't know why. I tough they were good for garbage. But looking at you, the way you stand one next to the other, I can't stop thinking about those wands. I don't know if they will chose you, but if you are willing to try, you'll have to know that those wands are really peculiar, and that if you leave with them., you will never be able to duel each other.''

Polynice and Eteocle not knowing why they would one day try to fight each other, accepted.

Ollivander went to get the two wands at the back of the store. ''Eleven inches, flexible, half of unicorn hair, excellent for charms, the same for you.'' Eteocle took the wand in is left hand, and Polynice in his right hand. ''Now, give it a wave.''

As they did so, blue and silver sparks came out of their wands. The twins stop waving, but the sparks just kept coming out until the store was full. The sparks started to turn around and created a big tornado of blue and silver. The twins rose into the air. Ollivander who escaped the tornado was looking at them quite surprised. Polynice and Eteocle grabbed hand before going unconscious.

A/N: Well? R&R please! And don't be too hard! This is my first fic! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blablabla, I don't have the rights on the Harry Potter world and all that stuff. It's only for fun.

**The Legend of the Two Brothers**

Chapter two

_1 September 1896,_

Polynice was sitting in the Hogwarts Express. He was alone in his compartment. On his knee was an open diary. In his hand, a quill, not moving. He was looking outside of the window thinking. Suddenly, he heard the door in his compartment open. He turned around, hopping to see Dawn our one of his friends, but it was only the old lady with candy and stuff. After saying he didn't want anything, Polynice went back in his thought.

_1 September 1891,_

Eteocle and Polynice were playing good old fashion muggle cards. They were in the Hogwarts Express. Soon, they would arrive at this school and start new lives. Then suddenly a girl with long wavy black hair and a rather long nose walked in.

''Well, hello you two! I'm tying to find a place to site, you don't mind if I join?''

''No! Not at all!'' quickly answered Étéocle, ''Sit next to me.''

''Are these muggles cards?'' she asked looking amazed. ''By the way, my name is Dawn''

''I'm Polynice and he's Eteocle. Yeah, their muggles cards, our parents are muggles,'' said Polynice proudly, he was taking really seriously what Ollivander said about being muggle born.

''Awesome! Show me how to play, will you?''

The trio spent the rest of the trip showing Dawn how to play cards. The twins soon found out what an extraordinary girl she was. She grew up in a wizard family. Her dad worked for Zonko, inventing new gadget for the store while her mother was studying the impact of magic related incident on muggles in St-Mungos Hospital. Once they arrived at Hogwarts the three of them did the traditional barque crossing of the lake, and started new lives as wizards with at the same time an amazing friendship.

_1 September 1896, later that day, _

Eteocle was sitting next to Dawn at the Ravenclaw table. They were watching the last few students getting sorted in their houses. Once the last one was sorted in Gryffondor, Eteocle turned to face Dawn. He smiled to her and said:

''I hope this years lot will make us win the house cup, it's been four years since we won!''

''Well, if their all like you, the chances are not.'' answered Dawn matter of factly.

''Shut up!'' Replied Eteocle, smiling before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Further down the table, Polynice was watching them with a sad look on is face. He would like so much if the three of them were just like in the old days, just friends. Not lovers, not enemy, just friends. But they can't. Not after what they did to him last year. His not going to go talk to them until they apologized. Thinking so, Polynice left the table and start walking towards the Ravenclaw common room. He was still hungry, but he had to get his frustration out. Once on his bed, he took out his dairy and started to right downhow he felt about what he just saw, and his words weren't sweet. They weren't sweet at all.

_1 September 1891, also later that day,_

Dawn, Polynice and Eteocle were all standing one next to the other, really closely in front of the entire school with all the new first years. They were holding hands and looked frightened, even more then when the twins went to get their wands. Thesorting hat was brought, he sang his song and the ceremony began. The first of the trio too be called was Dawn. She was sorted in Ravenclaw. Then, after a few other students, Eteocle was called. Polynice crossed his finger hoping for the best. When the hat opened his mouth to pronounced once more ravenclaw, Polynice almost let out a scream of joy. He was the next one. Dawn and Eteocle were already in Ravenclaw. He crossed his finger tighter, forgetting the joy he just felt. What would happen if he would not be put in Ravenclaw? Would Dawn and his brother become the best of friends and him would be left out? He took all of his intelligence to try to resonate himself, he put the hat on, and after a few minutes, the hat said: ''Very well. Then you should go with your brother, I believe you have the good qualities to fit perfectly in RAVENCLAW. '' Ouf! They were all together. This time, Polynice didn't hold back his scream of joy and relief. He ran to the Ravenclaw table were he hugged his brother and shacked Dawn's hand vigorously.

''Imagine what would have happen if we wouldn't have been in the same house! I'm happy were all together!'' Said Eteocle.

A/N: Well, nothing to say, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blablabla, I don't have the rights on the Harry Potter world and all that stuff. It's only for fun.

**The Legend of the Two Brothers**

Chapter Three

_30 October 1896,_

I can't stand this anymore. I'm always alone. No one accept to talk to me. Be fore I had Eteocle and Dawn, but now those traitors left me all alone. After all we went trough together! Today, I tried to go talk to them, but of course their too good for me, they couldn't deal with me. They had to make fun of me so they can stay together without feeling guilty, convincing each other that it's for the best, well, I have news for you two little love birds, I'm not anyone! I am Polynice Rutherford, and I will get out of this using my brain, unlike them.

_30 October 1896, earlier that day,_

After potion that day, Polynice went really slowly to put all his stuff in his bag. He turned around to see Dawn and Eteocle finishing to put their books away at the back of the class. He took his bag on his shoulder and went to talk to them:

''Hi! Can I have a talk with you two please? Meet me in the common room.'' Saying so, he walked away.

Once Eteocle was sure he couldn't hear them he said: ''what do you think that old cry baby wants?''

''Don't say that! I don't know what he wants, but try to understand him. He had two best friends for five years and then suddenly, his all alone... poor him.'' replied Dawn.

''Well that's his fault isn't it?! Instead of, I don't know, congratulate us our something, when we finally stop hiding, he just ran away, for apparently no reason!'' said Eteocle.

''Maybe he has a reason, and you just don't know it.'' Saying so, they start walking towards the common room.

Once they arrived, at the entrance of the common room, they said the password and they found Polynice sitting near a fire. They went and sat next to him. For jus one second, Polynice might of event think all was back to normal, but when he saw Eteocle exasperated face, he decided to make his point clearly. He turned towards Dawn, looked at her in the eyes and said:

''Look, I miss you two. I'm bored to death, I mean try to actually listen to all what the teacher say and you'll see why. I miss laughing with you too, I miss sitting in class with you two. Can't all just go back to normal?''

Eteocle was looking at the scene and felt some jealousy forming in the bottom of his stomach. Why was Dawn Looking at Polynice that way? Why are they looking each other in the eyes like this? He almost felt has if he was going to loose Dawn.

''Well it can't! Polynice don't you see things are different now our are you that dum? I'm going out with Dawn, and nothing is going back to normal, this is normal. You still didn't say anything to us about it so piss off!'' Then looking towards Dawn ''Come, lets leave that looser alone.''

Eteocle and Dawn, who looked at him in a sad way,left a surprised looking Polynice and walked out of the Ravenclaw common room.

A/N: Well I know its two short chapters, but eventually they will get longer. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blablabla, I don't have the rights on the Harry Potter world and all that stuff. It's only for fun.

**The Legend of the Two Brothers**

Chapter Four

_30 October 1895,_

''Do you remember when we got our wands?'' asked Eteocle

''If I remember? It's fresh in my memory as if it was yesterday! The look on Ollivander's face when we woke up full of energy is worth 10 000 galleons!'' answered Polynice.

They were laughing so hard they didn't hear Dawn walk in with her prefect badge on.

''Well! Hello you two!'' She said smiling ''I have a prefect meeting before diner. You see, they say a lot of students try to do pranks for Halloween, they want us prepare.''

''Have fun!'' Said Eteocle and Polynice simultaneously.

''Wow! She changed so much over the summer.'' exclaimed Polynice once Dawn walked out of the common room.

''I know! She's barely recognisable! She's beautiful.'' replied Eteocle.

''Yes, she is...''

_13 November 1895,_

Oh my god! This is one of the best days of my life diary! Guest what! I was sitting in transfiguration today. The teacher was talking about stuff... and I wasn't really listening you see. And then I turned towards Dawn who came in late and was sitting at the front of the class, and I swear she was looking at me! I smiled to her, and she smiled back! Oh! That beautiful smile... And while we were waiting for Eteocle -he was asking a question to the teacher about his homework- I made a joke, ow... a really bad one, but she laugh! She tough it was funny! I can't wait to see her again tomorrow!

_3__0 November 1895,_

Eteocle was sitting alone in the library, righting an essay for charm, when Dawn came in. His heart jumped in his stomach.

''Can I join?'' she asked while sitting down. She opened a book and started reading, but Eteocle couldn't take his eyes off her, the way she smile, and tuck her hair behind her ears, he just loved everything about her.

_1 December 1895,_

Polynice was waiting anxiously in the great hall. He finally decided that today was the big day. He was going to let Dawn know his feeling about her. He looked around, no one was there yet except a bunch of third year making jokes and laughing really hard. He was hopping she would be there soon, he told her to meet him a few minutes before the crowed arrive. Then he planed to eat all alone with her - Eteocle was a Quidditch practice and would arrive late- then bring her to the top of the astronomy tower and tell her everything there. Unfortunatly, things weren't going to go so smooth.

He then saw Dawn come in. She looked really tired. Polynice waved at her trying to get her attention. She waved back and sat down at the other end of the table. Polynice got up and went to her.

''Hey! You didn't see me wave back there? We were supposed to eat together weren't we?'' said Polynice.

''Oh yeah! I forgot... sorry. I spent all last night reading _Hogwarts: a History_. It's such an interesting book. I got in to it and couldn't stop... I almost didn't sleep last night.'' explained Dawn.

''Never mind. So are you still up to it?''

''Well of course, anyway we always eat together don't we? With Eteocle of course.'' said Dawn.

''I just thought we could eat down there.'' said Polynice.

''Why? We always sit here for diner don't we? It's our spot.'' answered Dawn.

Then, a mid annoyed mid sad Polynice replied ''I thought to night was different.'' Saying so, he sat in front of her.

Then the food came up and they started eating. They talked about stuff and all. They were having a lot of fun has usual. But then, something Polynice really didn't want to happen arrived. Eteocle walked in and sat next to Dawn.

''Weren't you at Quidditch practice?'' asked Polynice as soon as he came in.

''Yeah, we finished early why?''

''Nothing.'' then said Polynice reluctantly.

''Hey! You two want to play a game of cards after diner?'' asked Eteocle.

''Of course! That would be nice!'' answered Dawn.

''But... '' Dawn and Eteocle looked at him in a strange way and he finished with: ''Never mind.'' He felt like all his plans were destroyed because of his twin.

Later on, they were about to enter the common room, when Polynice stopped Dawn and -once Eteocle entered the common room- said:

''Can I have a talk with you? Let's go take a walk.''

''No, I want to go play cards, tell me here.'' answered Dawn.

''Okay, so there it is, Um... You know, Dawn, uh, Spring Fling is a... time for students to gather and... Oh, God! Dawn, I want you to go out with me. You and me, on a date. '' Said Polynice

''I-I don't know what to say.'' answered Dawn.

''Well, you're not laughing. So that's a good start. Dawn, I like you. A lot. And I know we're friends, and we've had experiences... We've had good time. But I want more. I wanna dance with you.'' replied Polynice.

''Polynice, you're one of my best friends. You and Eteocle...''

''Well, Eteocle's not looking to date you. Or if he is, his not the one asking you!'' said Polynice with a nervous laugh.

''I don't want to spoil the friendship that we have. '' Said Dawn.

''Well, I don't want to spoil it either. But that's not the point, is it? You either feel a thing or you don't.'' Polynice answered getting angry.

''I don't. Polynice, I'm, I'm sorry. I-I just don't think of you that way. ''

''Well, try. I'll wait.'' replied Polynice with a faint smile

''Polynice...''

''Nah. Forget it.'' Saying so, he walked in the common room passed by Eeocle ignoring him, ran up in his dormitory and throw himself on his bed. He took out his homework, and ignoring the pain, he started working.

(A/N: All the dialogue from _''Okay, so there it is, Um... You know, Dawn, uh, Spring Fling is a... time for students to gather and... Oh, God! Dawn, I want you to go out with me. You and me, on a date. '' said Polynice_ to _''Nah. Forget it.'' _the dialogue is taken from _Buffy the Vampire slayer_, Episode _Prophecy Girl _and I don't own the thing disclaimer blabla...) Well this was long! Don't worry update is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blablabla, I don't have the rights on the Harry Potter world and all that stuff. It's only for fun.

**The Legend of the Two Brothers**

Chapter Five

_1 December 1896,_

Polynice was walking towards his transfiguration class he saw Dawn turn a corner and coming his way. He planned on ignoring her, but it looked like she didn't have the same plan at all. When he got near her, she turned around and pushed him along the wall. Her eyes were red and puffy, like if she just cried:

''One year… I'm so sorry Polynice…. It's been one year today since you asked me out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what Eteocle told you the other day. I also want everything to be back to normal. It's my entire fault… sorry''

Polynice had forgotten that it's been one year since she declined him; he felt some anger form in him… Why was she remembering him all that stuff. He was realizing how close she was standing from him. Their body were almost touching. She then reached up and left a soft kiss on his lips before running away. Polynice was confused, he didn't understand what just happened.

At the same time, at the other end of the corridor, Eteocle came in to view. Polynice started panicking. Did he saw what just happen? He ran up to Polynice, took out his wand and directed it at his throat.

''Polynice… How could you… I'll pretend I didn't see anything, but a word of advice stay away from my girl understood? She's mine and your note taking her away from me alive. If something like that happens again, I swear, I'll kill you, I'll KILL YOU!!!'' his voiced semmed dangerous and the look in his eyes could kill. He then ran after Dawn screaming her name.

Polynice looked around. He was now all alone in the corridor. But he knew that soon all the school, would know about his humiliation. Secrets were never safe at Hogwarts.

_Later that day, _

Polynice was waiting in the common room, he wanted explanation. From Dawn. What was her problem? Why did she kiss him? Did she felt something stronger then friendship for him? He then saw her come in the common room. He waited a few second, and making sure Eteocle wasn't after her, he ran up to her.

''Hey Dawn wait!''

She didn't even turn around; she just kept walking towards her dormitory.

''Hey! Wait...''

Polynice grabbed her arm and turned her around. Dawn looked at him straight in the eyes, and then looked around like if she didn't see him.

''Who's there?'' asked Dawn.

''It's me Dawn! Don't you see me?'' they were standing only inches from each other.

''If you don't say anything, I'm going to bed!''

''No! Wait!'' screamed Polynice in a last try to get her attention.

She then turned around and walked up the stairs into the dormitories.

''It's like if she couldn't see me…'' said Polynice to himself.

_25 December 1895,_

''What's wrong with you two?'' asked Eteocle to Dawn and Polynice ''you both have been acting really strangely since a few week. Did something happen I don't know about?'' Since de 1st of December, they both have been really distant from each other, and not without reason. Each time Polynice saw Dawn, he felt like his heart was being pulled out of his body and crushed in one thousand pieces.

''No, theirs nothing wrong'' said Dawn looking Polynice in the eyes trying to find approval.

''Then cheer up! Its Christmas only once a year!''

_9 January 1895,_

Eteocle and Dawn were sitting one next to the other in the common room. They were talking about school and stuff. Eteocle leaned forward and kissed Dawn on the lips. He then embraced her in a big bear hug kissing every part of her face. At this moment, Polynice walked out of his dormitory. When he saw the newly formed couple, he froze.

''Hey! Polynice! Come over here I have something to tell you!'' said Eteocle as soon as he saw him.

Polynice Panicked, how could Dawn do something like this too him… His own brother… Those two disgusting… Not even a month since he asked her out...Polynice didn't have word to describe how he felt. He was sad and angry at the same time. Without looking at them any longer, he ran down the stairs and out of the common room.

''What's wrong with him?!'' asked Eteocle.

''I think I might know'' answered Dawn to herself.

A/N: So what do you think? Does it feel like the end? I don't know! But I can't wait to have all your reviews! lol! Theirs only going to be two other chapters! Finally! The torture is over you must think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blablabla, I don't have the rights on the Harry Potter world and all that stuff. It's only for fun.

**The Legend of the Two Brothers**

Chapter Six

_9 January 1896,_

''How could you do this to me? Who do you think you are! Were was your head! Using an Unforgivable curse! How dare you! I trusted you! I believed in you! Were did you learn to do this anyway? A Slytherin using one of this curse I wouldn't be surprised, but from you! How dare you! Don't ever come near me again!''

Polynice walked in the empty common room. On a chair was Dawn crying her eyes out. Next to her was Eteocle trying to talk to her.

''What's going on in here?'' Asked Polynice worryingly.

''YOU! It's your entire fault!'' Eteocle took out his wand and pointed it at Polynice throat. ''You ruined my life! Since I started going out with Dawn, you always put your nose were you shouldn't! And then kissing her near the transfiguration class! I love her! I had to make sure she would stay with me forever! I had no choice... You two have been seeing each other haven't you? Tell me the truth what has been going on? TELL ME THE TRUTH!'' Eteocle voice sounded dangerous. In his eye you could see madness, the madness of a man who had nothing to lose. The wand in Polynice throat was hurting him.

But the Answer did not come from who he expected. ''You want the truth, well this is the truth!'' Said Dawn crying. ''You remember when you asked me out on the 12 of December? Well 11 days before, Polynice was asking me the same thing. I felt the same thing for both of you. Love, but not that kind of love. The love of a true friend'' she took a break looking as if deep in her thought. ''I said no to Polynice. To preserve our friendship. But it didn't work. He became distant and avoidedme as often has he could. Then a few days later when you asked me, I felt like I could undomy mistake. Manage to stay friend with you. So I accepted. I was confused… I asked you if it could stay a secret so Polynice wouldn't get hurt even more that he was, but one day he caught us kissing, and nothing was ever the same after wards. I'm sorry.''

Eteocle couldn't make out what he was feeling. Was it sadness? Was it anger? He didn't know. But he knew he had to take his emotions out on someone. His wand that he lowered during Dawn speech, he turned it towards her and said menacingly:

''How could you do this to me? You sick witch! I loved you, I trusted you, and all that time you didn't even love me… CRUCIO!'' A jet of light left his wand in Dawn's direction, but Polynice was quick enough. He took out his wand and threw a counter curse. The two jet of light met in mid air. They shot back into the wands and a silver rope of light was now holding the wands together. Dawns moved back frightened. A dome of light covered the twins and they started to hear some unicorns in the distance.

''Oh my… What Ollivander told us… we can't duel each other.'' Thought Polynice. They both rose into the air and started spinning. He put both his hands on his wand that was starting to shake and hold it really tight in his hands, keeping it steady. Getting all his anger against Eteocle out. The bastard tried to attack Dawn with an Unforgivable curse, how could he! A small ball of light came out of his wand along the rope of light and made his way all across the dome covering them to Eteocle wand. His wand was shaking like crazy. He saw Dawn form come out of the wand, as a silver ghost. They heard the voice of Eteocle saying:

''Listen to me Dawn, Next time you see Polynice I want you to act exactly as if you couldn't see him.''

Then, the silver ghost said: ''Never! Who do you think you are telling me what to do?''

And finally, the voice of Eteocle screamed: ''Your boyfriend. IMPERIO!''

Eteocle broke the connection between the two wands. They both fell on the ground. Eteocle ran out of the common room. The silver ghost of Dawn disappeared. Polynice couldn't control his anger anymore. It wasn't the first time he used an Unforgivable cursed on Dawns, their best friends! The love of their lives. How could he? What was wrong with him! His own brother. Polynice got up and ran after him. He wanted revenge like he didn't wanted anything else before. He wanted to revenge Dawn.

A/N: Well! That was dramatic! Yeah… I know! I'm becoming cheesy! But what do you want, with a story like that I couldn't do better!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Blablabla, I don't have the rights on the Harry Potter world and all that stuff. It's only for fun.

**The Legend of the Two Brothers**

Chapter Seven

_9 January 1896, A few minutes later, _

Dawn was crying in the common room. She still couldn't understand what happened to her and to her friends. She then heard a sound coming from the Hogwarts grounds. She ran to the nearest window, and horror vision struck her like a punch. Polynice was screaming and running after Eteocle who was facing him and had his wand out.

Polynice wasn't dress to go outside; he could feel the snow in his shoes melting while his feet were freezing. He threw his wand aside and jumped on Eteocle, they struggled for a few minutes. The only thing Dawn could see from this distance was two little stick figure covered in snow.

''Get off me Polynice!'' yelled Eteocle pointing his wand towards Polynice. Polynice got up and walked backwards for a few feet. Eteocle got up and threw a curse at him. Polynice jumped out of the way towards his wand. ''Now we have equal forces.'' They both threw the Avada Kedavra cursed at the same time. And for the second time in less then one hour, a silver rope joined their wands. A light dome covered them as they rose into the air and slowly started spinning. Once again they could hear unicorns in the distance.

Dawn didn't want to watch anymore, she didn't understand why they were both so stupid.

Polynice put both his hand on his wand to keep it steady, but this time Eteocle did the same thing. Two little dote came out from each of their wands. They slowly made their way along the silver rope. Polynice and Eteocle were fixing them. All their attention was on the two little balls.

Once they reached each other their was a moment of silence. Everything stopped. They stopped spinning. The two balls became one. The dome disappeared. They were floating in mid air looking astonish. The ball exploded in a flash of green. Dawn couldn't see anything for a split second. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Polynice and Eteocle lying on the ground. Dead. She saw the headmaster running towards them, everything became a blur, and she fell unconscious.

_1 September 1901,_

Dawn was standing by the sea. She was looking at two tomb stone. One wearing the name of Polynice, and the other one the name of Eteocle. Like in the Greek mythology from were they had their names, those two brothers fought over something none of them could posses. She felt tears come up in her eyes at the thought of her two lost friends. But only onetear made his way down her cheek and onto the ground. Today would be the 10th anniversary of their meeting. It's been exactly 10 years ago she crossed them the first time in the Hogwarts express. Even if she wasn't even in the same century anymore, she remembered it as if it was yesterday. She still couldn't understand how two bright men like them could let themselves get controlled by their emotions. She looked up and saw a little bit further a mother and her child playing in the sand. The little girl was really badly dressed and her hair seemed to be under no control. In her hand she was holding a small plastic shovel, with which she was taking the sand out of her way.

A/N: Hi! Well it's over… Sniff Sniff… If you didn't understand the meaning of the last part, I was making a reference to Antigone from the author Jean Anouilh. If you haven't red it, you should, it's really interesting! Anyway, It's done for now. I might retouch it latter to make it better, but if you have any question, just ask! Now R&R and I shall soon be back with an other story… POUET POUET! lol

**Since every one looks confused in my weird Time Line here it is simplified and in order.  
**First year:  
30 August 1891: Polynice and Eteocle are about to start their 1st year at Hogwarts. They get their brother wands.  
1 September 1891: They meet Dawn and become friends.  
Fifth year  
30 October 1895: Polynice and Eteocle talk about how Dawns changed over the summer.  
13 November 1895: Polynice falls in love with Dawn  
30 November 1895: Eteocle falls in love with Dawn  
1 December 1895: Polynice makes his big revelation to Dawn, but she rejects him.  
12 December 1985: Eteocle ask Dawn Out. Confused, she accepted. But they hide it from Polynice.  
25 December 1895: Dawn and Polynice are distant, Eteocle doesn't know why.  
9 January 1895: Polynice founds out Dawn and Eteocle are going out. He feels terrible.  
Sixth year  
20 August 1896: Polynice and Eteocle are about to start their 6th year at Hogwarts.  
1 September 1896: They go to school, Polynice feels alone without Dawn our Eteocle.  
30 October 1896: Polynice wants to make peace but they reject him.  
1 December 1896: Dawn Kiss Polynice, Eteocle menace Polynice to kill him. Eteocle put the Imperius curse on Dawn.  
9 January 1896: Polynice and Eteocle fight over Dawn. Priori Incantatum They both die.  
Later  
1 September 1901: Dawn is crying over the twins tombstone.


End file.
